The Weird Thing About That
by Jamie the Homicidal Maniac
Summary: It's 2009, and a girl named Jamie is quite depressed. 14 years ago, he father had left her. But who was her father? Her only friend, Todd might know, and Jamie has only one picture of him. Who is her father? Rated T, but rating might change.
1. Back In Time

**Um... I have no idea what wanted me to make this. For a while, I despised JtHM because it was so dang disturbing. With the explicates, and the gore, and some nasty talk. But as I read more into the series,(I've read the first 4 issues), it seemed that Johnny was a whole different person. He wasn't just a mass-murderer, but he had personality. Now, I'm hooked, and am trying to get my hands on the Directors Cut. **

**But for now, I'm going to try creating my own story. I read a little bit about the future issues to figure out what happens to Johnny, and I found out he dies. But I don't know if he was ever brought back or not. In this story, just pretend it hasn't happened yet or something. XP**

**Read on peoples... (I 'starred' out the explicates because, well, I'm more of a K+ author and I'm not used to doing that... You know what I mean?)**

**Oh, and don't yell at me if Johnny's a little OOC, or if I have a few facts wrong... This is my first story on him!**

*3rd Person POV*

Night is dark, and Jamie knew it, but she didn't mind it much. She felt more at home in the night, with the stars twinkling down at her, and the trees swaying back and forth to the tune of a song playing on her Walkman. And as she passed the shops around town, she witnessed many things happening. Druggies, and alcoholics that disgusted her to the point of rage. The world was a bad place as it was, and she didn't need anyone to help to know that. Her mother had always told her to put her pony-tail up so that she didn't look like her father, but she didn't listen much.

Always depressed with the way her life had turned out. Most people walking by would think of her as just another angry teenager. But they were very wrong. Every voice filled Jamie with horrible thoughts of blood, and she just wanted to snap the necks of every woman she saw. Her black hair never had helped her much, and she'd dyed it a dark blue, thinking that it complimented her personality in a way no one else could ever know.

Who was her father? She'd never known. Though her mom had told her that he'd been a "bad man", she still did not understand what that entailed. Whenever she asked, all she got was a sigh from her mother and a 'I'll tell you later honey'. She despised this cruel world.

Jamie was skinny, and In Scool she'd always sat alone at a small table in the corner, just staring at her food. She had never been much of a eater, landing at about 105 pounds, which is very underweight for a girl of her age. The only thing that brought happiness in her life was talking to her only friends: Nail-kitty and her plush alien.

Everyone else thought she was insane, because she was always talking to herself in class, and would be stomping down the hallways with her black makeup streaming down her face. Nobody went near Jamie.

Her usual casual attire was a trenchcoat, with dark purple stripes, an high heeled boots with black leggings. She'd never made up her mind about what she believed in. Religion had always been a load of s*** in her mind. Whenever God was mentioned at her Scool, she shot a look of complete disgust towards whoever had mentioned it.

Many times her mother had been called to her Scool for various reasons. One had been for cutting on the wrists of a small Scool-child, who had upset her because he'd said she was 'Wacky'. She hated anything that had to do with that word. Her mom had said she was 'turning out to be just like her father'.

Jamie looked into a shop, which was free of all people. _Thank goodness. _And then she stepped up to the counter, angry to even have to look into the face of the man behind it. He was reading a book, which she didn't think was appropriate for a man on the job.

"Give me a Cherry Brain Freezy."

"Get it yourself, I'm on break," He took out a ciggarete and lit it.

Sighing, and knowing she'd have to do something about this mans lack of support for his customers, she took a knife out of one of her long boots. But as she was about to slit his throat and get herself her favorite drink, she saw a shadow behind her, and quickly dropped the knife to the ground.

"_You know you want to do it, kill him. He disrespected you, and he deserves it."_

She reached down, and grasped the knife in her hands so hard that they started to bleed. Noticing this, she dropped the knife out of her hands once more, and sprinted out the doors. Whoever had talked to her was gone... But she'd never forget that voice in her head.

* * *

><p>Jhonny hadn't changed much in the 14 years he'd been away from town, he was still very skinny, and the only change in appearance was that he wore longer black gloves, and his eyes seemed an even darker shade of black then before. Many times he'd tried to commit suicide, but he knew better: He couldn't die. Some force out there was keeping him alive. To outlive his destiny as... Well, he didn't exactly know yet.<p>

He didn't want to be alive, the world was a dastardly place to live in. But, he knew somewhere out there, he had had a daughter. He hadn't remembered how it had exactly happened, but something about it brang him 'happiness', knowing that he had someone to go on for him In the future generations.

Though, he didn't think it was quite a good world for his daughter to live in. He hadn't killed anyone since she'd been born, and he didn't feel the spree was quite over yet. Though, he thought that it had been fun while it had lasted many years ago, and nothing would hold him back from skipping happily into a Cafe and sticking a bunch of knives in everyone's backs... He knew he was insane. He'd told himself he'd never teach his daughter anything about his gruesome past, thinking that it might effect her in ways indescribable.

But seeing her the the 24/7 market, which hadn't changed much over the many years, he felt she already knew.

_Had Devi told her? Does she even know Devi?_

He decided that it might be a good idea to follow her, to see what she'd be up to on a night like this. Hopping off the top of the roof of the market, he sprinted in the direction of his daughter. The truth was, he hadn't even remembered her name, the only way he'd known she was related to him at all was because of the resemblance. Nobody except him would wear that kind of an outfit unfortunately...

He stopped short as he saw her sitting at a park bench, looking at the stars. In her hands lay a black pistol, and he noticed it as the same one he'd used to kill himself many years ago. It reminded him of when he'd been to Heaven, and Hell, then back to Earth only to find that the Dough-Boys and Nailbunny were replaced by a Bub's Burger Toy. About 7 years after he'd left, he'd somehow regained Nailbunny on his travels. It kept him company.

"I'd always wondered what happened to that old thing..." He mumbled, and a cool blast of air made his trenchcoat sway in the wind. He could see his own breath.

When she stood up, he saw there were tears in her eyes, and he almost felt a sense of sympathy for her. He hadn't left because he wanted to, he just hadn't wanted to be a danger to his daughter. She started walking slowly across the street from the park, and Johnny noticed she was taking a very familiar route. When they walked onto the sidewalk of a very familiar street, he knew exactly where she was going.

_She's going into that f***** up house?_

He growled at the thought of her going to that horrible place, it was his, and his only. Plus, that place changes rooms and decor every time you blink!

"Hey Todd!" He heard her yell, and a tall figure came out from behind a tree near his old house, holding a journal with a picture of a teddy-bear on the front.

_No it couldn't be... _

"Hey Jamie," He whispered back as she stood up next to him. Johnny then noticed that she was much taller then him, and that they were grinning at each other like old friends.

"She really has taken my place, hasn't she?"

_Yes Johnny, I think she has. I bet you she feels this as her only way of expressing herself. To know who you were close to, makes her feel closer to you. Jamie has only thought of you as a role-model. _

Johnny looked over to see a floating bunny head, and smiled his creepy weird smile.

"I guess it's back to old times."

He stood up, and ran over towards the window of the house. Jamie wasn't such a bad name, in fact, when it was shortened to Mie, it kind of rhymed with Nny! He liked the fact that her nickname could be Mie -pronounced to rhyme with knee-. He ran up to the windows, only to find they had been boarded up by he himself many years ago. Instead, he got up to his old tree house, which was now broken down and worthless, and began to draw "Happy Noodle Boy comics.

**Yay for OOC'ness! Sorry nobody was really killed here, don't think that there won't be any of that... Just wait. :P**

**Oh, and, don't tell Johnny I made this... He'd kill me... :( :P**


	2. A Mysterious Outcome

**Ugh... Here's the next chapter. Todd is Squee if you didn't know... Many years have past so Todd is more mature and actually has more of a personality and role in this story. :)**

Chapter One

"So, I haven't seen you in a while..." Todd, who is 23 now, looked at Jamie in a caring way. He didn't 'love' her, but he cared for her because secretly, inside, he knew she was Nny's daughter. Everything about her screamed Johnny. The same hair color, the way her hair parted in the front, the same shaped eyes, the similar clothing she wore, and almost the same dark personality. Todd knew she didn't enjoy killing as much as Johnny, but she cared about him as much as he had.

Whenever he thought about Nny, his stomach sickened at the thought of everything he'd done to innocent people. But he was only about 7 last time he'd seen him, but something about Johnny made him feel... happy. Overall, he'd actually been the only 'friend' he'd ever had. His parents had never really liked him, saying that he'd 'ruined their life', but Johnny always had been there to talk with him. One night, after he'd gotten used to the thought of Johnny being who he was, he'd climbed over into his window with Shmee. He knew Johnny would never hear him, at least, he thought. When Johnny found out he'd taken the time to come over and talk to him, he seemed over-joyed. Todd told him all about how his life was going, and Johnny had tried to help, but when he'd asked about how Johnny's was going, he'd only replied saying,'It's best we don't talk about it, Squee.'

When Johnny'd left out of no where, Todd had gone through a few years of depression. He'd noticed that no one really HAD cared for him. And as he got older, he'd started to walk over to his old, abandoned house, wanting to see if he could find out anything about Johnny's past.

He remembered his first time climbing out of his window, running over to the house to see the door jammed. He kicked it open and looked inside. It was worse then he'd thought. There was one blood-stained wall that made him cringe, and once he got the courage too, he cleaned it off. It took him a week.

Once he started to explore more, he found a bunch of secret tunnels, one was one that Johnny had told him led to his basement. From then on he used that one to get from his to Johnny's.

When he turned 20, he met Jamie, who was only 11. She wasn't as inoccent as everyone thought, and confided all her secrets to him. How did they meet? Well, they were both taking a nightly stroll when he'd accedently bumped into her. She was about to cut his arms off for doing so, but something about Todd had made her stop.

"I know, I'm sorry... I've been, _busy _around town." She sat down on the old couch that was in what was close to what seemed to be a 'living room'.

"You still have to clean out the corpses downstairs..." She mumbled, and Todd shot her a look of suprise.

"When have you been down there, Jamie? I told you that was off limits." An evil looking grin started up on her face and her eyes narrowed. She seriously looked like a homicidal maniac.

"Shmee told me too... He's very different around me then he was towards you. He tells me to do other things." Todd looked around the room nervously.

"Oh, Shmee? That old bear is still talking?"

"Oh, of course, all the time. In fact, I'm quite curious to know why there are bones, blood, and flesh downstairs in the basement anyways." Todds eyes bulged out like a bug. He wasn't going to tell her about what he knew. It might just make her worse. It might just make her more of a homicidal maniac.

"I'll tell you later," He sighed, and picked up a dusty TV remote and turned on the TV.

"See? That's why I think my life is f***** up. Because people like you don't tell me anything. It's always 'Oh, I'll tell you later Jamie,' or,'Oh, your too young to know about that,'. It's bull****."

Suddenly, Jamie saw a shadow in the back window. (The only one that wasn't boarded up)

"What the hell was that?" Jamie stood up and wandered to the window, curious about what was out there.

"Probably just a squirrel, I see them around here all the time, you know, one time-"

"Shh, be quite. It looked kind of like the dark figure behind me in the market I saw earlier... And, it was coming out of the treehouse."

The hairs on the back of Todds neck rose up, and he stood up. A 'squee' of fright arose out of him.

"Um, I'm going to go outside for a second... I need... air." Jamie shot a look at him.

"That was no cat, Todd. And if I find out you know otherwise, you most likely know the consequences." Todd gulped and ran to the door, and shot back to the backyard as fast as he could. It was too dark for him, he didn't like the dark. Sometimes, he wished he still had his little bear Shmee to protect him. Though he knew now that he could do nothing anyways. This neighborhood was one that a person should not go out to in the night.

"Jh-Jh- Jhonny?" He looked around the backyard, which was too small and didn't really have any bushes or anything to hide behind. Only the treehouse.

"I know your there Jhonny." He was building up his courage now, and he stood up tall like the man he knew he was. He told himself that he had no reason to be afraid.

"Johnny, listen, I think you should come out. I know you're here." A rustling came from the bushes, and Todd gulped. Was it really Johnny? Did he change? Would he want to kill him? He had a frog in his throat, and it just got worse as a tall, sleek figure with a trench coat down to his feet hopped out of the bushes, and he grinned the way a Homicidal Maniac would.

"Squee?" Suddenly Johnny stepped towards Todd and he cringed, thinking Johnny was going to do something to him. But instead, he was embraced in a hug, and a smile crept up on Todds face.

"Nice to see you Johnny."

"Long time no see Squeegee! You've been sleeping much more deeply lately! Good thing you always keep your window unlocked because I can't really use the underground tunnels anymore." He looked really enthusiastic as he moved about his old backyard,"S***, I got blood on my hands from that cashier..." He mumbled, and wiped his hand off on his shirt, leaving red blood hand stains.

Todd was about to ask when he'd been in his room, but decided otherwise.

"Where the hell have you been?" Todd asked, and sat down on the ground in a child-like way.

"Around... Though, mostly to other cities. Every once in a while I come back here to check on things... I went to LA once, and I-" Johnny looked to see if 'Squee' was listening, and stopped in his track. Todd and Johnny's relationship had changed a lot since they'd first met.

"Well, anyways, who's the girl?" Todd's eyes lowered, and Johnny already knew exactly who she was, but he wanted to hear it from him.

"You should know _nny,_ I've known her since she was 11, and you've probably known her longer." Johnny cocked his head sideways, (**That will probably happen a lot in this story) **and smiled again.

"Your right, I do." He started to step by Todd, and headed towards the front yard.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Todd got up and started running towards him. Together, they walked down the street, silent, listening to the the wind breeze by. He remembered when he was littler, and him and the 'scary neighbor man' would walk down the street together in silence. Somehow, the silence spoke all the words they needed. When he and Shmee had been... closer together, he'd carried him around with them as he walked.

Johnny had never been very fond of Squee's little teddy bear, so he always had hid it whenever he'd hung out with Johnny.

"Johnny..." Todd started, but Johnny looked back, tears in his eyes.

"The truth is, I don't like what I've done."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't need your F*****' sympathy."

"Then why did you bring it up Johnny? I haven't seen you in what, 10 or 15 years? What do you want me to say,'Hello Johnny, haven't seen you in a while.'? I went through a long depression without you, why did you leave anyways? Why didn't you just kill me? Poor little ol' Squee, parents who hated him, and went through a period of insanity for 2 years before you left, and _you _were the only person little innocent boy Squee could ever confide in, and you just _left?_ Why? Why did you murder everyone, but not me?"

More silence came between the two, and Johnny's eyes just got sadder. But suddenly, anger overcame him, and he pulled out a knife, because he carries one everywhere. He grabbed Todd, and shoved him up against a fence, raising the blood stained knife up above him. Todd held his breath, trying to stay strong against his 'friend.'

"D*****, do you really want to know _why _I haven't killed you Todd?"This was the first time he'd ever said his real name. His lips curved up into a smile that only could be made by Johnny, and then his eyes went soft.

"You were the only sense of innocence I had left." He whispered, and backed away.

"Johnny," Todd reached his hand out as Johnny started to walk away, so he started to catch up.

"Your daughter would've had the same impact on me as I did to you. Now, I don't know if you could call me 'innocent' anymore, which is another reason I don't understand why you don't just kill me now, but I know Jamie has made me think back to the old days." Johnny stopped and looked back.

"I'm going to go home now, and no matter what happens, just know that my windows always unlocked."

This wasn't the end.

Todd stepped back into the old house. He thought about how it reminded him of a broken down trailer.

The only thing he could see was Jamie's eyes in the dark, her hands curled around the arms of the moth-bitten couch.

As she stood from it to stare into Todds eyes, he let out another 'squee' of fright. He never could understand why he was so scared of Jamie, but never scared of Johnny.

"That wasn't a cat Todd Casil, to bad I'm not in the mood to see any blood right now," She turned around and plopped back down on the couch,"You do know that I don't appreciate you keeping secrets from me, right?"

Todd nodded, only for his life. Though they had somewhat of a 'friendship', he still knew Jamie was fully capable of doing harm to him. In fact, she'd once cut a good chunk out of his face.

As he remembered, he touched where he'd been cut 2 years ago, feeling around the deep scar she'd left.

"I know Jamie, I know." And 'Squee' sat down next to her and squeezed her hand. Not in a lovey-dovey way, but a friendly way.

**There is no romance between Squee and Jamie because Todd=23 and Jamie=14. I don't know... It just wouldn't seem right... :/**


	3. Lies In Disguise

Chapter 2

Jamie slowly opened her eyes, and the sun blasted her with a horrible light. She growled unhappily at the thought of this, she'd just wanted to sleep in for the rest of the day. Something about this place..., where she spent so many of her nights in the past 3 years, made her feel... Comfortable.

"D*** sun..." Jamie rolled over onto the floor, and hopped up. Her long boots glinted against the sun, and she closed the curtains on the window.

"I wonder if Todd's up..." She mumbled, last night he'd left, telling her he needed to get to back to his place. She remembered him with a worried look in his eyes.

"Hm..." She looked at what the AC was on in the kitchen.

"F***, why does Todd set this darn thing to 75 whenever he leaves?" She mumbled, turning it down to 60.

She went over to the stereo she'd installed and put in her favorite CD, which was strangely Relient K.

Jamie sat down on a chair in the kitchen and started to think about what had happened last night, humming to the tune of 'Getting Into You'. **(A/N: Look it up if you don't know what it is... :P) **Someone had told her to kill that cashier, and it wasn't Nail-kitty or herself. And, the figure outside last night just told her that it wasn't all inside her head.

_Does this person even seem remotely similar? _

Jamie looked up, her eyes as dark as the black stripes on her arms, to see Nail-Kitty floating across from here.

"No, I don't want to think about it."

_But that's not what your **really **thinking Jamie,_

"Your right, let me make this much more clear for you: I don't want to Talkabout it."

Jamie got up from her chair, and reached into one of the cabinets in the kitchen.

_What are you looking for?_

"What do _you _think I'm looking for kitty?" She shot a look at the headless cat, whose eyes were clouded with death, before grabbing a picture of a man with darker clothes on then her, and a 'Happy Noodle Boy' comic.

_I know that you knowTodd lied to you yesterday._

Jamie looked at the picture of the dark-looking man. So much resemblance, she had to know who he was.

"Of course, but it's not like I could do anything about it. Well, I could, but we are too close, and as long as he knows what I _can _do, that's all that matters," She stopped, looking deeper at the other features of the man.

"You know, this is the only picture I have of him," She wondered in awe as she stared at the hair that lay loosely in his face, which was frowning.

_Have of who exactly? And, what does that man even have in common with you?_

Jamie shot Nail-kitty a look of disgust,"S***, are you kidding me? Look at the resemblance."

She held the picture up, and somehow, the Nail-Kitty frowned.

_I do.__But I still don't see why you are so... Determined to find this man. _

"This... MAN?" Jamie cocked her head sideways, (Just like he does, yes),"I'm pretty sure this guy is my dad."

_Hm. Do you think Todd knows anything about him?_

"Yes..." Jessie plopped down onto the couch, thinking back to simpler times. Now she was a liar, and she'd never amount to the person anyone would want her to be.

_Then why don't you ask him?  
><em>

Jamie sighed,"I don't know..."

_Go see if he's up._

"Why should I? So that he can lie to me again?"

_Are you going to act like that all day? _

"Like what?" She looked down at the old, torn "Happy Noodle Boy" comic.

_Your acting like life doesn't really matter, like you don't care, when you could be out there finding out who the heck your dad is._

"I guess your right..." Jamie stood up once again,"I'm going to go over right now."

* * *

><p><strong>SQUEE'S DREAM:<strong>

"So, your still my 'Trauma Sponge'? I'm 23, trust me, I don't need your help. After all, your just a teddy-bear."

Shmee backed up a bit,"Well, If you say so. Me and my Teddy-bear goodness can just leave you to your worst nightmares." Shmee started to disappear, being engulfed in the shadows of Todd's dream.

Todd smiled, was he finally rid of the old childhood bear? Brushing his light brown hair back, he set off towards some random place in dream-land. All of a sudden, a giant fireball hit the ground in front of him.

"What the F-" A flaming piggy fell beside him, and he started to run as fast as possible towards a small dream-puddle, but it was quickly dried up by another flaming piggy.

"Okay, this is just _weird. _Even for a dream of _mine._"

_Toooooodd, it's time to wake up you big oaf... _

"What in the hell?" At least a hundred piggies were now flying from the sky, and he was starting to freak out.

_Dude, I need your help!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Wake up now! ^.^) <strong>_

Todds eyes opened wide, and his whole body felt like it had gone through some sort of heat flash. But the thing that scared him the most was that, when he had woken up, Jamie was sitting on the side of him. She was really close, so much that she was hovering over him, cocking her head to the side.

"I was wondering when you would wake up..." Todd looked around the room frantically, looking for signs of Nny being there. When he didn't see anything, not even a note, he looked up towards Jamie, sighing. He checked his wrist watch, and his eyes lowered when he saw the time was 6 in the morning.

"Jamie, I was up till 3 in the morning last night, and was planning on sleeping in today. What the Hell could you want that would be so important that you'd need to interrupt me _now_?" Jamie slowly got up from the twin-sized bed and walked around the room. She noticed the old drawings on the walls of his room... Was that Todd? Most pictures looked like little versions of him, and a little bear she recognized as Shmee. Still roaming around the room, Todd got up yawning.

"Seriously, did you just come here to wander around and look at my room? Yes, it looks like a child's." He stated, and Jamie stopped.

She'd found the picture she'd been looking for. Ripping it off the wall, she jumped towards Todd and pinned him down on the ground.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" He panted rapidly, which just made Jamie more angry, so she grabbed his neck.

"Who the F*** is this?" She held the picture up in his face, and he started choking from loss of air, his eyes widened. In the drawing, you could see Todd, and a long lanky man who wore dark clothes. The picture seemed torn and was started to turn gray it was so old. The mans face had a very dark expression, but the boys was happy, and was holding the mans hands.

"Tell me, d*****!" She let go of him and he started pulling himself up using the bed frame.

"Jamie..." His eyes were scared looking, and tears were rolling down his face from the pressure of her being on top of him. **(Uhhhh, that sounded much more WRONG then I meant it to be peeps... O.o)**

_Don't hurt him, he's your only friend._

"Shut up Kitty!" Jamie grabbed her ears, trying to make the noise of her Cat talking to her disappear, but it wouldn't go away.

"I can handle this on my own, F***, it's what I do with everything else in my life!" She picked up a very old looking Rubix Cube laying near the dresser in his room, and threw it at him. It bonked him right in the nose, which started to bleed immediately. Todd suddenly stood tall. He wasn't going to be scared of some teenager. He then ran up to her and pushed her against the wall.

Her pupils were much smaller, and she was furious.

"Jamie, listen to me. All you had to do was ask!" Jamie's eyes quickly slowed down and got softer, so Todd got back on his bed and leaned his head against the wall.

"Who is it then?" She spat and sat down next to him.

"That, Jamie, is your father."

For a moment, she seemed curious, but she couldn't control herself, so she turned her head away. Unexpectedly, tears came. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Todd pick up the piece of paper and look at it, deep in thought.

"Yes, I remember when I drew this one, I was about 7," Jamie turned back towards the piece of paper,"You know, he used to call me 'Squee'."

Jamie laughed in between her tears,"'Squee'? I wonder where he got _that _nickname." She chuckled and 'Squee' looked at her awkwardly.

"I guess it's about time that you learn about him..." Jamie's tears were starting to come out faster, and she sucked in air. Squee's eyes lowered at the thought of losing his dad... Though, his dad was blinded by Nny himself, and at first it scared the heck out of him. But as he got older he knew that nobody had cared for him anyways. So, in the end, he was kinda happy.

"What is there to learn," Jamie sniffled, throwing her hands up in the air,"I wonder what my Dad did as a job, or why he left me, or why anything..."

Squee twitched... How much was he going to tell her? Was this knowledge going to give her the wrong impression about him?

He uneasily stared at her, and then at the window... But something was different about the window, there were... Squee's eyes got bigger once again, and he looked from Jamie to the Window.

"What?" Jamie looked at the window where he swore, Johnny's eyes had been seconds ago.

"Oh, nothing..." Squee knelt his head down,"Jamie, you have to listen very carefully, and please don't get upset about it..."

He grabbed her hands in a friendly way, **(NO LOVE HERE UNLESS YOU ASK FOR IT BECAUSE SHE'S 14 AND HE'S 23! It's just kinda weird... :/) **and looked into her eyes, which seemed like they were heartbroken.

"Jamie... I have no idea how I'm going to tell you this... Or describe it... Because it's hard for even me to wrap my head around it." He stopped to see if she was listening,"I don't suppose your father was a bad person... His actions may have been wrong, but it's not like he wanted it to be that way."

"What do you mean?" She slid her hands out of Squee's, and gave him a confused look.

"Your... _Dad_, he- Well, you know all those tunnels under the house and the... _bodies, _and the poorly scrubbed wall?" Squee gulped at the memories of Johnny picking ever piece and organ out of a person. Jamie was silent, a blank expression on her face. She almost knew what he was going to say, but didn't want to believe it.

"Your Dad-",Todd stopped short, noticing that he didn't know what to say, and he started tearing up a bit, wishing he was little Squee again, still innocent, like Johnny put it,"Well, lets just say, your Dad did that."

"Wh-" Jamie started, but couldn't finish, she just wanted it to be over. She needed to find him.

"He did it for two reasons: One, people pissed him off. And, people _did. _They said he was _d*** _skinny. Anorexic almost, but Johnny wasn't. He ate his fair share. He even would take me out for a Freezy every once and a while..."

"Bu-"

"And, two: Was a very important reason. He needed blood for that wall... There was a monster behind it. I have no idea where it went... But, when he left, so did it... I hope."

Jamie snuggled up closer to Todd, feeling small and weak in this uncommon state. She didn't need any more info to know that if she didn't stop now, she was gonna become her father. Did he rape anyone? Did he take them, kill them slowly? Or did he do it quick, as to make them not feel. These thoughts were making her shiver. Looking at her arms, she saw goosebumps.

"Is there anything else?" She asked in a very flat tone, and she saw Todd biting his lip.

"I only have a years-worth of information about Johnny," That was the first time she'd ever heard his name.

_Johnny... Johnny... That's a nice name isn't it? It kinda goes with Jamie, huh? Johnny and Jamie? Ha!_

She looked up at the floating cat head, and smiled.

"Do you think-" Jamie shuddered,"He's around town?"

"I don't know... Last night he-" Jamie snapped, her good mood suddenly turned bad again. She stood up on the bed, took out her knife, and held it against his neck.

"What the F*** do you mean by _'Last Night'?_" She started cutting deeper into Todd's throat, and his eyes were rolling into the back of his head, and blood was coming out of his neck fast.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I'll tell you next time..." He gurgled as Jamie stuck the knife into his arm, and then, he screamed.

"That's the problem with you _humans, _d*****, you always say you'll change, do it better. But do you ever? No." She paused, looking out the window before leaning down near Todds ears. Todd could barely hear over his howls of pain,"Now, _Squee, _I'm not going to kill you, because it seems my Dad kept you alive. I'm sure if I killed you, and told him, he wouldn't appreciate it very much."

She started to twist the knife in his arm, and Todd was starting to spazz a little..., before pulling it out slowly. Jamie cackled as Todds shrieks rang in her ears, filling the house with the stuff.

"I'm starting to see his point of view on things Todd, why he got so 'pissed' at a lot of things, as you said. I'll be back soon. Ta Ta for now _Squee,_" She giggled and picked up her black bag, filling it with the picture of her father, the 'Happy Noddle Boy' Comic, and the poorly drawn picture of Squee and Johnny.

She was about to leave the room via window, but she looked back at Todd. He writhed in a pain he'd never endured before.

"I'm sorry Todd, but no one lies to me and gets away with it."

Jamie hopped off the top of the window of the house, and into Todds untrimmed lawn. She stopped for a moment to look around the neighborhood, and then sighed.

"Where are you dad? I need you. For once in my life can't you come to me?" Her black clothes were drenched in Todds blood, but she didn't really care. No one would notice. Well, she did a little, if anyone asked, she was good at coming up with lies.


End file.
